


The Look - Part 1

by TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tension between Red and Lizzie finally snaps! Set right after the roof scene of Episode 5 after Red lets the guy fall. Smutty one shot! Reviews are welcome</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Myself and Frostybear4 (not on this site just yet) cooked up this little diddy after that steamy look between Red and liz on the roof top of Episode 5.

As much as I wish I did, I sadly do not own The Blacklist or any of it's characters. I also do not make any money off these stories, I writer them because I enjoy creating different scenarios. I love reviews so please feel free. I hope you enjoy!

This story was co-written by myself and Frostybear4.

The Look – Part 1

The scream that came from the man’s throat as he fell to his death would have normally affected Elizabeth Keen. But after five weeks of being on the run with Raymond Reddington, she had built a wall around herself, not allowing herself to show any emotion unless it’s just her and Red. Five weeks of being so close to him, and seeing at what lengths Red is willing to go to protect her and keep her safe, had finally caused her heart, and brain to get on the same page. She was in love with him. Not like a daughter loves a father, and not like a friend loves a friend. But like a lover. One look at him and that delicious heat would spread all over her body. Her eyes locked with his from across the gap, and the look of pure rage on his face had her weak in the knees. The fire behind his eyes made her clench her thighs together, feeling her arousal start to saturate her underwear. She didn’t even have to think twice before backing up and jumping the gap into his arms. The second he pulled her over the edge she threw herself at him. She needed this…they both needed this.

Red’s back slammed against the brick wall behind him stopping her forward momentum. His hands gripped her waist tightly, running over every inch of her body. Their lips where fused together in a death grip, both fighting to control the kiss. He tore away from her and looked around him, trying to find an access point into the building. What he is about to do to Lizzie is not for others to see, nor was he willing to risk anyone seeing his Lizzie unclothed. Finding a window, he kicked it in and helped her step through the pane. Briefly he thanked the powers that be that the loft was still under construction, so they wouldn't have to worry about someone walking in on them. Not that that would stop Red at this point. He was a man on a mission. A mission to claim and possess Lizzie as his own. 

Liz roughly pushed his jacket from his body as his hands greedily tore at hers. Their bodies collided, causing a groan and a gasp to echo in the room. They pulled away from each other taking deep breaths in before pouncing on each other from different angles. Liz shoved him backwards, his back connecting with the wall as her hands attacked the buttons of his vest. Finally ridding him of his vest, next to go was his shirt. Lizzie’s patience was wearing thin, so she didn't bother with undoing all the buttons, opting instead to just pull the two sides apart once she got close to the end. Taking over, he quickly stripped the shirt off his body, leaving him in only his pants, shoes and undershirt. He reached for her button down, and like Liz, he didn't want to waste time with undoing each button so he grabbed the middle of the shirt and gave a rough yank. The sound of hard plastic hitting the floor was drowned out by the groaning sounds that left both of their throats as their lips crashed together.

His hands went to cover her cloth covered breasts as hers dug themselves into his scalp creating crescent shaped indents on his skull, before running down his neck and holding him in place tightly against her. His right hand roughly let go of her breast and slid down towards her pants, quickly he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. Letting go of her lips he pushed her jeans down her hips and endless legs, helping her step out of them and tossed them aside. Her own hands went to unfasten his belt buckle while he pulled her mouth back to his, sucking on her bottom lip before invading her mouth with his tongue once more, aching for another taste of his Lizzie.

Finally she tugged his belt open and shoved one hand down his pants, impatient with the need to touch him, feel his aching length in the palm of her hand. So focused on her task to feel him, she barely registered that he wore no underwear as her fingers firmly wrapped around him. From what she could tell he was long and thick, definitely bigger than any guy she had ever been with. Reaching even deeper, she pushed her hand down and gently cupped his balls rolling them around eliciting a feral growl from Red she could feel emanating from his chest. 

His deep groan was matched by hers as he dipped a finger into her soaking wet core, simultaneously teasing her clit with his thumb. The need for air became too much for Liz, so she let go of his tongue and buried her face in his neck grinding down on his hand, panting heavily against his neck.

“Oh god…mmm….fuck Red.”

”Fuck, Lizzie. So wet, so hot.” His voice hotly whispered into her ear and quickly registering with her brain, releasing another wave of arousal to copiously coat his finger.

“More…Red please…mo-“ Her breathing hitched when he thrust a second thick finger into her weeping core while pushing down, applying more pressure on her clit. 

Not one to be selfish, Liz resumed stroking her hand up and down along his cock while she brought her other hand up to fully undo his pants. Red chuckled into her mouth as she let out a frustrated cry when his pants wouldn't give way. Slightly irritated, Liz pulled her hand off his cock and finally got his pants all the way open and down around his ankles, emitting a tight moan from her when his cock brushed against her.

She moved to get on her knees in front of him, but was stopped by Red cupping her ass and hoisting her up to be both eye level and directly aligned with him. Immediately her legs wrapped around his waist and she felt his erection pressed up against her, demanding entrance to her hot core. He spun them around and pinned her against the wall. He was finished with wasting time, the overwhelming need to be completely buried inside her and now was quickly clouding over his mind. 

No words were exchanged as Red reached down and pushed her panties to the side. He lined himself up and slowly pushed into her with a firm thrust, fusing his mouth over hers, swallowing her moans as she stretched around him, trying to accommodate his engorged length. Liz threw her head back as Red slowly entered her body inch by inch and filled her like no man had before. 

“Oh…fuck Lizzie…so wet, so tight.” 

“Not tight…oh god…too big.” Liz dropped her head to his shoulder, clinging to him for dear life as he finally hit bottom.  
Red gave her a few moments to adjust to his size before he hooked one arm under her leg, spreading her wide open for him and set a fast pace. Liz pulled her head back to look into his eyes, but the pleasure he was creating for her was too much that her eyes slipped closed and her head rolled back onto the wall she was firmly pressed up against. Darting forward, Red latched his lips and teeth onto her neck drawing loud moans from her throat as he marked her as his. The angle they were at didn't allow for him to pull out of her completely, so he made every thrust as hard as he possibly could to bring out the most pleasure for both of them.

Her cries came out in uncensored strings now. His name rolling off her tongue like a mantra. Sweat dripped off his body and onto her, creating a heady scent that was uniquely them. His muscles started to quiver with the stress of holding her up and maintaining his rough pace. Somewhere in the back of his mind he acknowledged that this was not the way he had wanted their first time to go down, but given the current situation he couldn't have cared less.

“Oh Red…fuck….so close, so close…harder please.” 

He couldn't deny his Lizzie anything. The sound of his body slamming against hers echoed around the abandoned room. Liz’s moans got louder with each thrust until finally the dam broke and she clamped down hard around him. Red continued to thrust into her as deep as he could, her name coming out in breathless pants. His name tore out of her chest in a thick ecstasy filled scream. Her hands moving down to his ass trying to push him further into her body. He couldn't hold back any more, her name falling from his lips in rapid succession as he detonated inside her, shooting a stream of cum that seemed to go on forever. His face in a contortion of pleasure as he groaned at every hot jet of his seed filled her.

He sagged against her body, trying to calm his racing heart and catch his breath. He pressed small kisses to her throat before lowering her gently back to the ground. She cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes, searching for a sign of how he was feeling or what he was thinking. He gave her a small reassuring smile which she returned, and she pulled his face down for a gentle kiss.

“Red?”

“Lizzie, I will not apologize for this. I will apologize for where it happened but I've wanted this for far too long to feel any regret. I love you Lizzie, and I know this isn't the ideal time and place to tell you but I can’t deny it any longer.” 

Red’s eyes never left hers as he finished his speech. He needed her to know that he was telling the truth, that he loved her with every bone in his body. Liz beamed up at him with tears in her eyes. She pulled him back down for a searing kiss as she poured her soul into it, wanting him to know just how much she loved him before she vocalized it. Pulling away, she traced the edge of his jaw with her finger.

“I love you too Red. It took me a long time to realize just how much I love you, but I do. With everything I am.”

Red pulled her into a tight hug, savouring the feel of her soft body against his own. After a few moments they quickly got dressed. Seeing her shirt as a total loss, all torn to shreds, Liz laid claim to Red’s undershirt. Seeing her not only wearing his shirt, but also smelling like him, them and sex, caused a warmth to start to radiate throughout his body, making him want to throw her down on the ground and commence with round two. He shook his head knowing now was not the time. But soon. They stepped back onto the roof and headed back down to the car. Ever the gentleman he opened the passenger door for her, ushering her into the safety of his Mercedes. They made their way back to their current safe spot to regroup and gather what they needed to meet up with Dembe. Still needing the contact, Liz reached over and placed her warm left hand on his right thigh. Red looked over at her as he picked up her left hand in his right, bringing it up to his mouth for a moist kiss to her palm, before replacing it back on his thigh, still covering it with his own. No words were needed at the moment. They both knew that a talk would come, but later.

The End


End file.
